


I Forgive You, a Traitor!Tubbo Story

by JuliaChap_1210



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little bit of Sleepyboisinc, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Crying, Death, Dream Smp, F/M, Fundy is actually on Jschlatt’s side, Hurt/No Comfort, L’manberg, MCYTober, Mangerg, More Tags to be added if I think of more, Pogtopia, Poor Tubbo, Sad Ending, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wilbur and Tubbo older/younger brother dynamic, Y’all I cried writing this get ready, because why not, not beta read we die like men, someone give this boy a hug, traitor Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaChap_1210/pseuds/JuliaChap_1210
Summary: (PSA: This was written before Wilbur’s whole villain arc thing happened, so that’s not in here don’t murder me aaahh)Tubbo’s job has been to find Wilbur and Tommy since they escaped after the election.Since Schlatt doesn’t fully trust Tubbo to be loyal to him, he sends Fundy to accompany Tubbo on his mission. One day, Tubbo accidentally finds Tommy and Wilbur and their hidden base, so he’s forced to do his job and bring them back to Manberg.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so please give feedback!! Also, this story is inspired by soaring_lyrebird and their MCYT-ober book, so go check them out!!
> 
> Also, this is currently a Work-In-Progress, so it should be longer in the end but I’m super lazy with writing it rn and just wanted to get it out there!

The words echoed in Tubbo’s brain: “I need you to find Tommy. And I need you to show him the door.”

Tubbo was terrified. 

Tommy and Wilbur had run off to who knows where, Schlatt, Quackity, and George were in power doing who knows what, and the rest of the citizens of L’manberg- sorry, Manberg were powerless to stop them. 

Schlatt couldn’t even do his own dirty work of hunting down Tommy and Wilbur, and forced Tubbo to hunt for them. Day in and Day out of hunting around, trying not to find Wilbur and Tommy so he’d have nothing to report to Schlatt at the end of the day. 

Schlatt still didn’t trust Tubbo to be honest about his findings, so he always sent Fundy to accompany Tubbo to make sure he was doing his job. That twisted the knife in Tubbo’s gut. Fundy, Wilbur’s son, was a traitor to his father and to L’manberg, pledging allegiance to Schlatt by burning down the L’manberg flag and helping to tear down the walls of their once great nation.

Today was a day just like any other, Tubbo, followed by Fundy, trudged through the wilderness, “looking” for Wilbur and Tommy, though he hoped they were long gone and he’d never find them. 

As Tubbo broke through the foliage, he stumbled and fell into a hole, crying out in surprise. 

Confused, he looked up to see a skeleton horse in the hole with him. His stomach began to fill with dread, remembering how Fundy had mentioned that Tommy had stolen his Skeleton Horse. 

Tubbo heard a familiar voice speak from inside the mountain next to the hole. 

“Tommy? What was that noise? Was that you?” Wilbur spoke, breaking the two dirt blocks that sealed the secret entrance to Pogtopia’s base. 

Then time slowed down as Wilbur spotted Tubbo in the hole, eyes wide, shaking his head, Wilbur stopped in his tracks. 

Then another voice echoed from inside the base. 

“What are you going on about now Wilbur? Wait, what’s going on-.” Tommy froze, and Tubbo looked like he wanted to cry. 

Suddenly, Fundy emerged from the trees, spotting Tubbo along with Wilbur and Tommy, he smirked.

“Well well well. Looks like you found the traitors after all, didn’t you Tubbo? Schlatt will be very happy to see this.”

X x X x X


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice, it’s been so long this plot line isn’t even relevant anymore! Don’t worry! I’m not doing absolutely nothing! I just finished a Sleepy Bois Family Dynamic angst story that I want to post soon (Yes I get distracted easily), and I want to write about what just happened with everything that went down on the SPM yesterday.   
> (Yes, I split this into 3 instead of 2, writing block sucks and I just wanted to get y’all another chapter!!)
> 
> In this chapter, Schlatt makes Tubbo a deal.

“Let us out you bastards! Hey! Let us out!” 

Tommy’s yelling had only grown over the past 20 minutes that they’d been in the secret cells hidden under the White House. 

Tubbo struggled to keep calm, frantically trying to think of a way he could weasel out of this one. He knew Schlatt still didn’t trust him, so he didn’t have the keys to the cells. 

He could try asking Nikki for help, but Schlatt didn’t trust Nikki either, so it would be next to impossible to get her help along with the fact that by the time Tubbo could get to her, if even, it’d be too late. 

Tears pricked Tubbo’s eyes, threatening to fall, he couldn’t let Schlatt hurt his friends. 

Wilbur was like a caring older brother to him, almost even like a father figure, and he’d be lost without Tommy, his brother, his best friend, his other half. He’d do whatever it took to save Tommy. 

Suddenly, the prison doors burst open, making Tubbo jump in his seat. 

Schlatt marched into the dark, dungeon-like place, a menacing grin on his face. Wilbur and Tommy glared at him through the bars of their cells. 

“Let us out you tyrant bastard! When I get out of this wretched cell, I’ll tear you limb from limb! And let Tubbo go, he’s done nothing to deserve your harsh treatment.” Tommy growled at Schlatt, which made his smirk only grow. 

Ignoring Tommy’s threats, Schlatt turned to Tubbo. 

“I’ve come to make you a deal Tubbo.” 

“I don’t care! I’ll never listen to you! Let my friends go!” 

“Oh but this deal might interest you. I’ll let your friends go, one of them that is, and you can choose which one, I’m no monster. But the other one... well... let’s just say we won’t be hearing from them again.” 

Tubbo’s heart caught in his throat, 

“Are you crazy?! I’d never choose between my friends, what kind of sick bastard are you?” 

Schlatt only laughed, “Either you choose or I’ll execute both of them. Publicly. Painfully. It’s your choice Tubbo.” 

Schlatt grinned, turning on his heel and walking towards the door, 

“You’ve got twenty minutes to decide, so you’d better hurry up and say goodbye to one of your friends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!   
> Part 3 coming soon!   
> Also check out my new stories when they get posted!!


	3. Part 3 (Read Summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I’m super duper sorry for disappointing y’all, but I really lost motivation on this story. I just kept putting it off and writing new ideas and other stuff like that. I never fully finished it, but I felt bad not ending this story, so I’ve decided to post my bullet point list of what would have Japan I not lost motivation on this story.
> 
> Speaking of working on new ideas, I’ve got quite a bit coming soon in the next month or two. I have two fully written stories done that I just need to type up and publish (curse my stupid self for handwriting these), so you have that to look forward to! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I’m super sorry if you’re disappointed! I encourage you to check out my other works like: The One Thing You Care About, which is a story I’m significantly more proud of than this one and I feel like represents me better as a writer!
> 
> Again, sorry for any disappointment, I guess that’s just how life is sometimes. :(

What would have happened in Part 3- A Bullet Point List:

**TW!! Blood/Death, Brief thoughts of Suicide 

\- Schlatt gives Tubbo 15 minutes with each person, Tommy being first, the Wilbur second 

\- Tubbo spends his time with Tommy pretty much hugging, being comforted by Tommy, trying to figure a way out of the situation, ends with Tubbo still hopeful he can get them both out alive 

\- Tubbo spends his time with Wilbur trying to convince him that there has to be another way for everyone to get out alive, as Wilbur wants Tubbo to choose him (to get killed) in order to set Tommy free

\- There is a lot of emotional arguing, but Wilbur finally convinces a reluctant Tubbo to choose him in order to save Tommy

\- Schlatt comes back and Tubbo privately and reluctantly tells him his choice 

\- Quackity, on Schlatt’s orders, goes into Tommy’s cell and knocks him out so he won’t struggle when he’s set free (and also so he doesn’t remember what happened to him, Wilbur, and Tubbo)

\- Schlatt announces that Tubbo must be the one to kill Wilbur, and leaves Tubbo and Wilbur alone with a sword for Tubbo to use

\- Tubbo and Wilbur share a very emotional moment, Tubbo still pleading with Wilbur that there has to be another way and that he can’t kill him

\- Wilbur says: “I’m sorry Tubbo, but I can’t make you a murderer.” So he impales himself on the sword by hugging Tubbo, since he refuses to make a 16 year old kill him, but he also refuses to let all 3 of them die

\- Tubbo is horrified, he tries to save Wilbur, blaming himself for everything that happened 

\- As he’s dying, Wilbur comforts Tubbo, assuring him that it isn’t his fault and that he should never blame himself, saying to not worry about L’manberg or Pogtopia, but to try his best to escape, find Tommy, and run as far away for everything as they can, then Wilbur says he loves Tubbo and to tell his family (Phil, Techno, Tommy, and Fundy) that he’ll always love them and that he’s sorry, then Wilbur dies

\- Tubbo obviously breaks down, despite what Wilbur said, he still blames himself for everything that happened, Tubbo considers taking his own life as well, but then decides against it because it’s not what Wilbur would have wanted and nobody would be left to save Tommy

\- Schlatt and Quackity return along with Fundy (obviously a calculated move on Schlatt’s part), and the three find Tubbo in the cell, sobbing, holding Wilbur’s bloody body

\- Fundy runs out of the room, sick to his stomach and stricken with grief and extreme guilt, Quackity averts his gaze in grief, hating himself for letting things get this far out of hand, and Schlatt simply smirks and says: “I told you things were gonna change.” (End Scene)

\- *Small Epilogue at the end: Tommy wakes up at Nikki’s house in (L’)Manberg with no clue how he got there, he remembers Tubbo accidentally finding them and being captured by Schlatt, but his memory is blank and fuzzy after that, Tommy has no idea what happened to Wilbur and Tubbo and plans to rescue both of them, having no knowledge of what truly happened.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what it’s worth, I hope you enjoyed anyway! Sorry for not writing the full thing! 
> 
> Be sure you check out my other works if you want to see some of my actually decent material, and keep an eye out for more content (Sleepy Bois Inc Content to be specific) coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
